1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to emergency alarm communication systems and, more particularly, to an audible alarm system mounted within a wrist watch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the automobile was invented, mankind has been figuring out how to secure it from theft and unauthorized use. Many different methods of securing motor vehicles have been invented, but each has had its associated drawbacks. Door and ignition keys can be lost or picked. Anti-theft clubs or locking bars are clumsy, difficult to use and easily defeated by bending or cutting the steering wheel. Kill switches are difficult to install, can malfunction and can also be bypassed by knowledgeable thieves. Various electronic alarms provide good results, but as their use and popularity grows, they are, increasingly, ignored. Also, if the owner or driver is out of hearing distance of the alarm horn or siren, he or she will not know of the attempted break-in, and thus will not be able to take any pre-emptive action such as calling the police.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose an integrated remote keyless entry and ignition disabling system for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,106 issued in the name of Roddy et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,653 issued in the name of Ross et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,564 issued in the name of Winbush
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,245 issued in the name of Gilmore
U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,495 issued in the name of Tompkins
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,948 issued in the name of Richmond
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,728 issued in the name of Pagliaroli et al.
The following patents describe a car alarm transmitting and paging system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,506 issued in the name of Xiao
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,320 issued in the name of Dudley
Consequently, there is a need for a means by which motor vehicles can be secured from possible theft without any of the disadvantages as described above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved emergency alarm communication systems.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved audible alarm system mounted within a wrist watch.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a watch-type pager that is electronically linked with an electronic car alarm is provided. The invention utilizes a standard electronic car alarm which operates in a conventional manner with various sensors monitoring the doors, the hood, the trunk, movement, shock and the like. The alarm is armed by either a passive arming system or an active system such as a key switch or an RF key fob. If the alarm is activated by a thief, the system would trigger a transmitter in the car which would have a range of approximately 2xc2xd miles. This electronic alert would activate the watch which would, in turn, display a visual alert and trigger a powerful vibrating mechanism to warn the wearer of a possible motor vehicle break in. The vibrating mechanism would be strong enough to be felt even if the watch were in the user""s pocket. A voice annunciation could also be enabled. In addition, standard watch functions such as date, time, and a back light would be included for convenience and efficiency.
The use of the present invention allows for increased vehicle security by affording the owner/driver the knowledge that an attempted theft may be occurring.
Advantages of the present invention are that is discourages vehicle theft, informs owner/driver that a theft may be occurring, and is easy and convenient to use.